


Holding Nothing Back

by Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me



Series: Facing the Past [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Happy Ending, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me/pseuds/Dont_Tell_Them_Its_Me
Summary: Confession of feelings. (Sequel to Remember.)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Facing the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681597
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Holding Nothing Back

Lost in her thoughts, Anna slowly walked into the castle. She was still unbelievably angry at her parents, and didn’t see that lessening anytime soon. But some of that anger was directed at herself. _How could I have missed what was going on for so long?_

Elsa had been worriedly waiting in the main hall for Anna since she had seen her stalk out early that morning. The conversation in the Ballroom had obviously upset her sister, whose sniffling and tight embrace in bed last night had distressed her too much for her to fall asleep.

“Anna?” Elsa’s worry increased when she saw the grass stains on the yellow skirt and watery eyes. Walking over, she wrapped the shaking redhead in her arms and her heart broke all over again.

 _How can she stand to be near me?_ Anna thought sadly. _I helped ruin her life_. Despite feeling guilty and undeserving, she wrapped her own arms around Elsa, soaking in her warmth. The words confessing her feelings clawed at her throat but she held back. Her eyes were red from crying, skirt dirty from the cemetery, and she was filled with guilt and anger. Elsa deserved better than that.

The blonde held her sister tightly. She could tell Anna had something to say, so she waited silently. 

“I yelled at them for what they did to you.” The promise of no more secrets had to start somewhere, even if this wasn’t where she actually wanted it to start.

A lifetime of justifying her parent’s actions automatically sprung to her lips. “They were just-”

“No,” Anna interrupted. She squeezed Elsa tighter. “They hurt you. I can’t forget or forgive that.”

Being protected and loved, truly loved, washed over Elsa. And she fell a bit more for Anna. Even knowing it would only cause more heartbreak later, she decided for that moment, to enjoy being in love with this wonderful woman.

Anna closed her eyes when she felt her sister melt into the embrace. This feeling of home was everything she had ever dreamed of having and was incredibly terrified of losing. One thought kept running through her mind.

_How do I tell her?_

* * *

The scratching of pen on paper was the only noise in the silent office. Elsa, again, glanced to her right worriedly. Anna was quietly concentrating on transcribing her personal notes from the last meeting into something more legible.

All day the redhead had been at her side taking notes and giving suggestions after each meeting. Normally after breakfast, they would part ways until it was time for the midday meal and it usually took bribery to get Anna to sit still for such long periods of time. During the first meeting Elsa had nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her knee. It was only years of training that saved her from embarrassing herself. The next time it happened, just a few minutes later, it didn’t startle her but she glanced over at the soft sigh. It happened again a few minutes after that and Elsa saw Anna’s shoulders lose some of their tension after her sigh. The fourth time Elsa felt the touch on her knee, she slid her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. From her peripheral view, she saw Anna look at her then relax with a small smile. They held hands on Elsa’s knee throughout the morning.

When they had gotten back to the office, Anna sat beside her and not even five minutes later placed a hand back on her knee. If she hadn’t needed her right hand to answer correspondence, Elsa would have held her sister’s hand again. The moment she felt Anna shift to pull her hand away, the blonde stopped writing to grab and place the hand back on her knee. Anna turned her head to look at her and Elsa met her gaze with a smile.

“Thank you,” Anna whispered then went back to transcribing her notes.

Elsa found it hard to concentrate; it was obvious the younger woman was seeking some reassurance with her presence and wished she knew why.

Anna kept her focus on her penmanship and the knee under her hand. That morning when she promised herself to confess her feelings, she hadn’t really thought about all that she would be losing. It hit her in the meeting with the council as they debated how long Elsa would stay in Corona for Rapunzel’s wedding. Fear had closed her throat and she realized she could lose Elsa to the sea. Permanently. Holding her hand kept her panicky feelings at bay and reassured the redhead that her sister was safe in the castle and not on a ship.

Anna’s stomach growled.

“I think it’s time for lunch,” Elsa chuckled.

* * *

  
They were just finishing up their meal, when there was a knock on the door of their private dining room.

“Enter,” called Elsa.

In walked the head of the Royal Guard, General Walmond, dressed impeccably in his uniform, helmet under his right arm, and his left hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Elsa stiffened. She had planned to meet with him privately tomorrow but apparently things had been completed early.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed. “The newest cuffs passed the last assessments. We just need you to test them before they are installed.” General Walmond did not look happy to be giving this news.

“Cuffs?” Anna’s eyes widened. _Surely he wasn’t talking about..._

“Thank you, General. I will come down and test them tomorrow.” His extremely stiff posture and unusually stoic face told her he was still opposed to having these stronger cuffs made. It had only been her commanding it to be done that had silenced his arguments.

“What cuffs?” Anna stood, unable to sit still at what she hoped wasn’t happening. “Elsa?” She turned to her sister who refused to meet her eyes, so she looked back to the General. “Walmond?”

He had no qualms answering the Princess’ question honestly. Maybe _she_ could convince the Queen this was a bad idea. He wasn’t going to down play this either, anything to get those damn things, and the plans on how they were made, tossed to the bottom of the lake. “Her Majesty has ordered new and stronger cuffs made to replace the ones she broke out of eight months ago.”

Anna turned to Elsa, who still wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“No.”

“It’s just in case-”

“No,” Anna interrupted. She turned to General Walmond, “Have those things destroyed.”

“Anna-” 

The redhead spun back around, absolutely furious. “NO!”

Elsa looked up, startled at Anna’s anger. 

Neither noticed General Walmond leaving quietly.

“It is just in case I lose control again,” Elsa pleaded with her sister to understand. She was dangerous and there needed to be a way to confine her and her powers.

“That will _never_ happen.” 

“You don’t know that,” she replied on the brink of tears.

“Yes, I do.”

The conviction in Ann’s voice gave her pause. _She really believes that,_ Elsa thought wonderingly.

“If you don’t trust yourself, trust me.” Anna sat back down next to Elsa and held both her hands while she stared into her eyes steadily, wanting her sister to see the full truth in what she was saying. “You won’t need them.”

Elsa’s breath caught. For the first time in her life, she believed and nodded slowly.

* * *

That night, after a full day of Anna staying close, Elsa decided to skip her nightly routine of reading while she waited in bed. Her sister had been distracted and subdued all day. Splitting up to get ready for bed has been the longest they’d been apart and she was glad that, before leaving the office, she had whispered to Kai to clear her schedule for tomorrow. 

Knock knock knock-knock knock.

Happy she was now allowed to answer that knock the way she had always wanted to, Elsa called out, “Come on in, Anna.”

The redhead entered silently. With her hands behind her, she leaned back against the closed door and stared at the floor. 

Elsa frowned. Normally the younger woman would immediately rush to jump on the bed and proceed to bounce on it until she put her reading away. 

Taking a deep breath, the redhead took one hesitant step forward then stopped.

“Anna?” _What is going on?_

“How can you stand me?” Anna whispered, still not looking up.

“What?” Alarmed at the question and her behavior, Elsa got up from the bed and cautiously walked over, and waited.

Finally, Anna looked up and the blonde could see tears filling those sad teal eyes.

“I ruined your life.” It took all of Anna’s self control to not let the tears fall and flee the room. Every time she tried to work out how to confess her feelings, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for all the emotional baggage she kept piling on Elsa. Apparently her whole life. _She believed she still needed those damn cuffs!_

“No,” Elsa said firmly.

“But if I had listened…” The tears started to fall, the guilt threatening to overwhelm her.

“You were five!” Seeing Anna’s tears threatened to bring her own.

But she couldn’t let it go. If she had slowed down, years of heartbreak and isolation never would have happened. They could have still believed the best of their parents. ‘“But you were all alo-”

“No,” Elsa interrupted. She wasn’t going to let Anna blame herself for any part of their lives. If any of it had gone differently, then she wouldn’t have fallen in love with this wonderful woman. She could never regret this unrequited love. “If anything else would have happened to you...” the thought shook her. Elsa stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her sister and felt her sag into the embrace. “I would rather live in that dungeon my whole life, than in a world without you in it.”

Anna couldn’t hold back any more, she clutched at her sister and sobbed into her shoulder. 

Elsa murmured soft words of comfort. Instead of resigned understanding, she finally felt some of the anger at her parents Anna had felt all along. Their callous actions caused these unnecessary tears. Eventually, the redhead stopped crying and Elsa led them to the bed to lay down.

For the past week, Anna had held the blonde in close but tonight she snuggled into Elsa’s waiting arms.

“What’s wrong?” Elsa gently asked. She had gotten to know her sister well over the last eight months and she was certain there was more. 

“Nothing.” She wasn’t ready to answer. Anna wanted one more night like this, in this bed, next to the woman she was desperately in love with.

“Don’t lie.” Concerned before, Elsa was downright fearful now.

Tears filled her eyes again. Anna closed them tightly, not wanting to cry any more. “Can we talk about it tomorrow?” 

“...if you want,” came Elsa’s hesitant reply, her voice small.

Anna nodded and snuggled closer. She tried to stay awake to soak up every final moment of being in Elsa’s arms. But between the sleepless night before and the warmth of her sister, she fell asleep quickly.

Sleep tugged at Elsa as she heard Anna’s breathing deepen and even out in sleep. She placed a kiss on top of the head laying on her chest. Tomorrow, she _was_ going to find out what was going on and they would figure it out. 

Together.

* * *

The sun had just broken the horizon when Elsa woke. While it was unusual to hold Anna and not be the one being held, she found enjoyment in waking to the younger woman in her arms. Like this, she could pretend things were different and that there was no need to hide her romantic feelings. But things _weren’t_ different and she _did_ need to put away those feelings so she could be the supportive big sister Anna needed.

 _I can do that,_ she tried convinced herself.

Careful to not wake the redhead, Elsa slipped out of bed and silently put on her robe as she walked to the door. Opening it just wide enough to stick her head out, she called out softly to a waiting Erik. “Can you have two breakfast trays brought up?”

The servant nodded and walked quickly down the hall.

Elsa turned back to the bed intending to read until Anna woke, when she saw her flailing underneath the sheets. She was just starting to hurry back when the redhead suddenly sat up, wide eyed and crying.

“ELSA!” Anna looked around frantically for her sister, the clawing grip of her nightmare not letting her go.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Elsa ran to her sister’s side and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. She sat down and rocked Anna in her arms. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” she soothed. 

“I-I dreamt th-that..” Anna’s tears refused to stop and she buried her face in Elsa’s neck. “Y-you said I-I dis-disgusted you,” her voice broke and she whispered, “you s-sent me a-away.”

“Never.” Elsa tightened her hold. 

“Y-you don’t know th-that.” The nightmare played out in her mind; telling Elsa her feelings, the look on her face, Elsa saying she could never love her, and then ordering for her to be taken away. 

“Yes, I do.” The blonde laid her head on top of her sister’s. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Staying where she was, Anna shook her head. It was only a dream and it devastated her. Surviving the real thing didn’t seem likely.

“Let me help.”

Again, she shook her head and concentrated on slowing her tears. _I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t._

“Please, don’t shut me out.”

That broke her resolve.

Elsa held her breath as Anna straightened and locked eyes with her.

The beautiful blonde in front of her deserved so much. Flowers, dancing, dinner, a grand sweeping romantic gesture that would be the talk of all of Arendelle, and her True Love doing all of that. Instead, she was getting red eyes, hair all over the place from sleep, a subdued confession, and all done by the last person on earth who should.

“I love you,” Anna said softly, not breaking eye contact.

“I love you, too.” Elsa spoke truthfully and with conviction, uncertain where this was going.

“No, Elsa.” She took a deep breath and spoke her truth. “I’m in love with you.”

“Is,” Elsa swallowed, “is that why you’ve been so upset?” If the answer was yes, the blonde decided right there she would bury her own feelings so deep even she would forget about them.

She had already caused her sister enough pain.

“No,” Anna said weakly. A little voice inside reminded her to tell the whole and complete truth. They _both_ deserved it. Wiping her tears away, she cleared her throat and moved so she was sitting next to Elsa on the edge of the bed. “No,” came out stronger this time. “I’m scared of losing you.”

“Anna-”

“Please,” she held up a hand. “Let- let me get this out.”

With shining eyes, and drowning in hope, Elsa nodded.

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Anna took both of Elsa’s hands in hers and laid her heart out completely. “I’m in love with you and I’ve been so scared of losing everything we have because... because I don’t want to _stop_ being in love with you. This past week, getting to wake up to you every morning...” emotion closed her throat and she lifted a shaking hand to caress Elsa’s cheek. Her voice was strained when she was finally able to continue, “It was a dream come true. Better than any dream.”

Elsa stared in awe. This woman’s immense bravery completely astounded and humbled her. 

“I’m sorry.” Anna misinterpreted the silence and sagged dejectedly. Pulling her hands away and lowering her head, she did her best to hide the hurt. “I made you uncomfortable. I should go.”

Elsa hooked a finger under Anna’s chin and raised her head to look her in the eye. “It seems,” she smiled softly, “I’m better at concealing my feelings than I thought.”

Confused, Anna pulled back and blinked. 

“I love you, too.”

“You...?” Anna’s eyes widened in shock. Her hopes had been pinned on her sister loving her enough to be able to ignore her confession and continue their life together in the castle. Not this. Never this.

“Yes,” Elsa lovingly ran her fingers through Anna’s hair in an attempt to calm it. “I’m in love with you, too. Ever since I watched you try to teach Olaf to dance.” The memory of watching Anna teaching the little snowman the dances for the summer solstice celebration brought a smile to her face. 

“Oh god, you saw that?” Anna was embarrassed her sister had witnessed her dismal attempt at teaching dance. Luckily, Olaf had fun and didn’t seem to mind he didn’t learn much.

“Yes,” Elsa laughed happily and pulled the younger woman into a hug. Every part of her thrummed with joy. She wanted to sing from the rooftops: Anna loved her!

Wrapping her arms around the blonde, Anna couldn’t remember ever being as happy as she was right now. This beautiful woman loved her back! Every worry and sleepless night that led to this moment, had been worth it. A knock on the bedroom door startled Anna.

“That will be breakfast.” Elsa felt like skipping but was able to reign in that desire and stick to a dignified walk. The wide smile on the other hand, was there to stay. With a quick glance over at Anna as the two servants placed the food on the table, Elsa saw her sister’s goofy grin while she picked up her own robe from her side of the bed. A wave of a hand and a small vase with a single ice rose appeared in front of Anna’s plate. 

Perfect.

* * *

After being told they had the whole day to themselves, Anna knew exactly where she wanted to go. She swung their hands as they strolled leisurely through town. The day was warm, the sky a bright blue, kids were laughing... and Elsa loved her! She squeezed the fingers entwined with hers and grinned widely at Elsa’s shy smile. After passing a few more buildings, Anna halted in front of the town’s book shop

“We don’t have to stop here.” Elsa was surprised; while Anna enjoyed a good book, it was she who loved to read and find new books for the castle’s library. It had been a month since she had an opportunity to spend time browsing, and was itching to do so, but the blonde knew it wasn’t something her sister considered a good time.

“You haven’t been here in forever!” Anna pulled Elsa inside after her. “Besides, they have two new kittens!” She pointed to the small orange ball of fluff playing with their gray sibling and bounced on her toes excitedly. 

Chuckling at her sister’s excitement, Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's cheek then hid a smile behind her hand at the blush it caused. 

In a back corner a couple of hours later, Elsa felt Anna place a hand on the small of her back when the redhead leaned over her shoulder to see the book she was looking at. It was Anna’s touch, and not the surprise of it, that nearly caused her to drop the book in her hands.

“What do you have there?” Anna reached out and turned a page to another print of an orange and red orchid. “Oh, that’s beautiful.”

Elsa swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the gentle caress of Anna’s fingers on her back. This little unconscious habit had started months ago; it caused her to lose her concentration before, and after this morning, it stopped all thought.

“Anna,” the blonde whispered hoarsely, “your hand.”

“What?” Anna looked at her quizzically before realizing what she was doing and pulled away quickly. “Sorry,” she shifted embarrassingly.

“It’s okay.” Taking a deep breath, Elsa concentrated on slowing her racing heart. “It’s My Travels for Orchids by Edward Glees,” Elsa said when she was finally able to speak without trouble.

“Don’t we have that?” Anna shifted closer again to see the page in front of her but this time made sure to keep her hands to herself.

“Yes,” Elsa excitedly turned a couple more pages. “But this one has all its prints.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Anna looked up from the book curiously.

“People usually take the prints out to frame them. It’s really hard to find...” Elsa trailed off when she looked up and realized how close they were.

Anna’s eyes dropped from the sparkling blue eyes before her to soft pink lips. All of her previous daydreams filled her mind, until leaning down for a kiss was all she could think about.

Elsa had seen the redhead staring at her lips and held her breath in anticipation as Anna leaned in closer. Before their lips could touch, a loud bang sounded from behind them.

Whirling around at the noise, Anna used one arm to keep her sister behind her and made sure her own body was between Elsa and the direction of the sound.

“Sorry, sorry, everyone!” The owner of the shop called out from out of sight. They heard the distinctive sound of a wooden crate sliding over the floor from the front of the store.

Now that she knew there was no danger, Anna swallowed nervously when she realized she had almost kissed Elsa in the book shop for anyone to see, and turned around. There was no irritation or embarrassment on her sister’s face, only a soft smile. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“You’re always protecting me.” Elsa’s smile grew at Anna’s blush.

“I love you,” she whispered gently.

Elsa’s heart skipped a beat. Those words, always precious, now held a deeper meaning. “I love you, too.” She shifted the book to her left arm and took Anna’s hand. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Anna smiled and placed the book and her bag next to her on the ledge of a fountain where she could watch her sister conjure up another ice animal. They had only just stepped out of the book shop when they were surrounded by children. The redhead had simply taken the book from Elsa before ushering everyone into a line then went to sit down. For many years the blonde had only seen her powers as something evil to be feared but the kids in Arendelle only saw the wonder in it. Knowing Elsa loved doing this, she relaxed and enjoyed seeing the kids’ and her sister’s excitement.

“Hey there, Feisty Pants.”

“Kristoff!” Anna leapt to her feet and hugged her best friend. “I thought you were visiting your family?”

“I came back early to get a head start on collecting ice orders.” He lifted her up in a big hug then waited between kids to wave widely at Else who waved back. As much as he loved his family, he always missed the sisters when he was away.

It took some effort to hold back his laughter at Elsa’s guarded smile at the snake made at the request of the little boy in front of her. The little boy clapped excitedly before hurrying off with his prize. Kristoff felt an elbow nudge his side and turned his head.

“Why aren’t you in line?” Anna grinned knowingly. Her best friend loved getting a little ice Sven to hang on his reindeer’s antlers while they collected orders. Something about it being good luck. 

“Oh umm...” Kristoff took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. 

Anna tilted her head questioningly. 

“I’m always asking her to make stuff,” he sighed and put his hat back on.

“Elsa knows that’s not why you’re friends with her.” Anna patted his arm comfortingly. He was as unused to having friends as she was and sometimes he was a little insecure.

“Really?” He visibly brightened.

“Of course! Who else would she talk to about ice?” Anna laughed. “Or sing with?” The nights Kristoff brought his lute over were some of her best memories. Her two favorite people in the whole world singing together while she, Olaf, and Sven danced along.

Grinning, Kristoff stood up straighter and eyed the line of kids. “What new and exciting things have you been up to?”

“Ummm...” Anna averted her eyes and turned bright red. “Nothing.”

Kristoff frowned and turned to face his best friend. He could not think of a single time in eight months Anna had ever answered with ‘nothing.’ It was his go to question when he wanted to catch up on everything he missed. If it wasn’t about how amazing Elsa was (which he wholeheartedly agreed with), it was the odd happenings in town. The blushing was also new. “Anna?”

Taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze hesitantly to him.

Baffled at the fear he saw, Kristoff placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Anna opened her mouth to deny anything was wrong but closed it at the look she received. A quick glance over at Elsa showed her sister had paused making ice figures and was watching them. 

Kristoff looked over and saw Elsa start smiling at Anna and felt his friend relax under his touch. He watched the sisters stare at each other, silently communicating. Moving his gaze back and forth between the two, he could tell something changed but couldn’t put his finger on what.

“Nothing,” Anna was finally able to drag her eyes back to her best friend. “Lunch tomorrow? And we can talk,” she looked around at all the people rushing about, “somewhere private?”

Kristoff frowned in confusion, feeling like he was missing something obvious, but nodded in agreement.

They both turned to watch as a group of eight kids moved forward for their turn, gaining the blonde’s attention. Anna could see them all talking at once causing Elsa to laugh and gesture for them to slow down. A young blonde girl in a purple dress stepped forward and held her hand up about three feet high. Elsa looked surprised as she pointed to herself. All eight kids nodded vigorously. Shaking her head and smiling, she waved her arms in a circle three times then lifted her hands. The swirling magic coalesced into a three foot high version of Elsa’s Ice Palace. The cheering could be heard from where they watched across the square.

Anna grinned in delight.

Elsa laughed as the kids tried to carry the castle off. Another twirl of her hands and a small cart appeared next to the Ice Palace. She helped them lift it onto the cart and watched as the group pushed it away. 

The blonde girl tugged on Elsa’s sleeve and spoke again. Anna watched curiously as her sister frowned in confusion. The girl spoke again, clearly exasperated. Blushing furiously, Elsa nodded and with a flick of her fingers miniature figures of her and Elsa appeared. After excitedly picking them up, the girl curtsied before running off to join her friends.

Still red, the blonde glanced over, embarrassed before turning her attention to the next child.

“What was that about?” Kristoff asked.

“I have no idea,” Anna frowned. A cart carrying large wicker baskets temporarily blocked her view of her sister and gave her an idea. “Hey Kristoff, can you hold Elsa’s book for a few minutes?” Without waiting for an answer, she picked it up and handed it over. 

“Uh, sure but what...” he trailed off, his best friend already hurrying down the street with her bag.

After the last child had walked away with an ice dog, Elsa walked up looking around.

“Where’s Anna?”

Kristoff shrugged and handed the book he was holding over. “She ran off ten minutes ago.”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Anna rushed up with a basket hanging on one arm. She stopped in front of the blonde and smiled. “Hi,” she said breathlessly.

“Hi,” Elsa replied just as breathless and reached out for her sister’s hand.

Both eyebrows shooting up in dawning realization, Kristoff watched the women stare at each other. He now had an idea why Anna wanted to talk privately.

“I was thinking that ummm...” Anna shuffled her feet suddenly feeling awkward. “Would you like to go on a picnic?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Elsa responded and smiled widely at the thought of getting to spend time alone with Anna.

“Great! That’s ummm...great!” The redhead didn’t understand why she felt so skittish. But when she saw how happy her sister looked, her nervousness melted away and she tugged on their joined hands in the direction of her favorite spot.

As the sisters walked away, Kristoff wondered how he hadn’t seen it before and was glad for the time to adjust to this new dynamic. He was going to be the best friend to them he could be. Though he was disappointed he didn’t get a chance to ask for an ice Sven. When the magic ice started to melt _hours_ after being made, it was a good reminder to stop for the day and go home. Suddenly swirls of magic appeared at his feet and he happily picked up the little Sven. Without turning around or taking her attention away from her sister, Kristoff saw Elsa wave at him. Maybe Anna and Sven weren’t his only best friends.

  
  


* * *

Anna put away the last of the leftover food from their picnic and scooted closer to Elsa on the red and white checkered blanket. She laid down next to her sister and watched the clouds drift by, birdsong and the rushing of a nearby creek the only sounds as they enjoyed each other’s company silently.

“Hey, Elsa?” Anna asked after a while.

“Yes?” she said with a contented sigh.

“What did that little girl say?” 

“Which little girl?” Elsa raised an eyebrow in amusement. There were a lot of kids in line today.

Anna grinned, happy at how relaxed her sister sounded. “After you made that miniature Ice Palace, the blond girl in the purple dress. She said something that made you blush.” She watched in surprise when the blonde next to her turned red again.

“Oh...umm,” she hesitated, Elsa didn’t want to make Anna uncomfortable but she didn’t want to lie, either.

“Come on,” she nudged Elsa next to her, “what did she say?”

“She - she requested miniatures of me and...” Elsa swallowed and kept her gaze firmly on the sky, “and my True Love.”

“Oh.” Anna wondered why that had her sister blushing. Then remembered she had created miniatures of both of them. “OH!”

Elsa covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Anna said softly and rolled onto her side, facing her sister. When Elsa didn’t lower her hands, she leaned over and gently moved her hands. “Hey, there you are.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” 

“Apparently it’s ‘obvious’ my True Love is you.” Elsa averted her gaze, not wanting Anna to see how her heart had soared at the little girl’s words. “We haven’t even... we have just...”

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I believed it, too?”

Wide blue eyes locked with hers.

Anna caressed Elsa’s cheek softly. 

“You do?” How was it that the redhead constantly surprised her?

“Yes.” Anna’s heart raced and she couldn’t stop herself from caressing the blonde’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Elsa leaned upward intending to finally feel those lips on her own. 

“Annaaa! Mooom!”

Head whipping to the side, Anna couldn’t help muttering, “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

Elsa closed her eyes, slowly let out a deep breath, and contemplated not answering Olaf.

“How did he find us?”

“I don’t know.” Opening her eyes, Elsa’s breath hitched at Anna’s heated stare. Maybe they had time to...

“There you guys are!”

Anna closed her eyes and sighed defeatedly. “Right. Olaf.” She rolled off Elsa and glared at the sky. So close. If she didn’t love the little snowman, she probably would have punted him down the hill.

Patting her sister’s knee in sympathy, Elsa sat up to greet him. 

“Mom!” He bounded over happily for a hug.

It surprised her when Olaf first called her mom. He had been told that it was moms that made kids and he had reasoned since Elsa made him, she was his mom. She didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t exactly the same and just enjoyed it.

“Hey, Olaf,” Anna finally sat up and received her own hug. 

“Anna,” he looked seriously at her. “It’s Wednesday.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” After the eventful morning, she had forgotten what day it was.

“It’s okay. There’s still time.” He bounced happily from foot to foot.

“Time?” Elsa asked curiously.

“I’ve been teaching Olaf to read,” Anna wrapped an arm around him. “He’s already on primer three,” she continued proudly. 

“That’s wonderful, Olaf,” Elsa smiled warmly.

“Can we go back to the castle?” Olaf asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Anna stood then turned and helped Elsa to her feet. “Sorry,” she whispered.

Elsa took the redhead’s hand. “It’s okay.” Despite desperately yearning for their first kiss, she knew they had the time. Taking the picnic basket from Anna, the three of them walked back.

* * *

Elsa smiled. Peeking over the top of her book, she watched the redhead and Olaf working hard on the reading primer. It was unusual to see the snowman looking serious but she could tell he was determined to learn as quickly as possible. He had chatted nonstop all the way back about everything he wanted to read and it was quite a long list.

The prickling feeling on the back of her neck returned and Anna knew her sister was watching them again. She kept her eyes down and continued writing, though what she really wanted was to walk over and finally kiss Elsa. Whoever said that patience was a virtue was a damn liar. It was horrible. It was terrible. It was-

“Anna?”

Startled and ashamed for letting her thoughts wander, Anna turned to Olaf, “yes?”

“I don’t think that’s right.” 

“Huh?” She looked down at the list of names she was writing. Under Sven’s name was ‘Arenkiss.’ 

“Aren-“

“Nope. Sorry. That wasn’t right.” Anna frantically crossed it out and wrote Arendelle. _Focus._

“Is everything okay?” 

“YES!” She yelped loudly, startled at Elsa’s sudden close appearance.

“Mom, Anna accidentally wrote Aren-“

“Here you go!” Anna interrupted, shoving the list of names at the little snowman.

“Thank you,” he wiggled happily before silently spelling out each name on the list.

Elsa tilted her head curiously.

While her sister avoided her gaze and shuffled the blank papers in front of her, Elsa turned to Olaf and held out one of the two books in her hand. “This is a book of legends from Arendelle our father gave us. You should almost be able to read it.”

Anna smiled, remembering asking Elsa to read her favorite story from the book about a farmer’s daughter tricking the fairies and saving their kingdom. 

“And this you will have to work up to,” she handed over the other book. “Journal and Remarks by a scientist named Charles Darwin. He wrote it about his exploration of the New World.”

Olaf’s eyes widened. “I. Can’t. Wait.”

Elsa smiled at the little snowman’s excitement.

“I don’t have bookshelves in my room, where should I keep your books?” Olaf wondered if he could get one of the sisters to read the book by the scientist to him. It sounded fun.

“They’re yours if you want them.”

With a gasp of delight, Olaf hugged them close. “My first books.”

“Your first books?” 

Olaf nodded excitedly.

“How about,” Elsa held out a hand to Olaf who took it happily, “we go to the Royal Library and pick out a few more and then I’ll make a bookshelf in your room.”

“Really?” He jumped excitedly. This was the best day ever!

Elsa laughed and turned her head to Anna. “Would you join us?” She held her free hand out.

“Yes,” Anna entwined their fingers, her mind already picking out books she enjoyed as a child to suggest.

As the three walked down the hall, feelings of belonging and love again washed over Elsa. Her little family was complete.

* * *

That night after a late dinner, the two women held hands and strolled down the hall towards Elsa’s room, the silence between them thick with anticipation. Anna stopped a few feet from the door and shuffled her feet nervously.

“Anna?” Elsa turned to her sister and tilted her head in confusion. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t sleep with you now that...” The redhead furrowed her eyebrows in thought. _What are we exactly?_

“Oh,” Elsa blushed. She hadn’t considered how the change in their relationship would affect their sleeping arrangements. “If you want to sleep in your own room-”

“NO!” Embarrassed by her loud outburst, Anna cleared her throat and continued at a normal volume. “I really like holding you.”

“I like it, too,” Elsa smiled shyly, hoping this meant she wasn’t going to be sleeping alone. 

“You... umm...” Nervousness stole her words.

“I’d like to continue our sleeping arrangements.” Seeing her sister flounder, the blonde spoke up. It would be awkward but the thought of spending the night alone was worse.

Tightening her hold on the hand in hers, Anna resolutely walked to the bedroom door, opened it, and pulled Elsa into the room with her.

“Do you-” Elsa never had the chance to ask her question; her thoughts had come to a crashing halt when she felt Anna’s lips press against her own. Hands gripped her hips tightly and her arms wrapped around the redhead’s neck. Pulling her closer, Elsa tilted her head and tentatively licked at the seam of Anna’s lips. The moan of approval and the parting of soft lips under hers encouraged her to slip her tongue into the younger woman’s mouth. Everything felt soft and warm and slick. Her head spun wildly.

At the heady feel of Elsa’s tongue caressing her own, Anna surged forward and pinned the blonde against the bedroom door. Her hold on the hips under her hands tightened as she deepened the kiss and her tongue slipped into Elsa’s mouth. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, she felt more than heard the whimper from Elsa. Unfortunately breathing became necessary and she pulled her mouth away.

“I’ve,” Anna panted, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Elsa could only nod while she stared at Anna’s lips. The lips quirked into a grin. She leaned forward and captured those lips in another kiss. And another. And another. She had every intention of spending the night kissing the redhead.

Knock knock. 

“Nooooo,” groaned Anna. This day had been full of stupid interruptions, this one had better be important.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt,” Kai called out, actually sounding regretful. “There is a messenger that needs your immediate attention, Your Majesty. Princess, you should come, too.”

Anna frowned. Kai only ever used such formal address at public functions, not at home. Lips kissing along her jaw and down her neck derailed her thoughts. Teeth gently nipped her neck and pulled a desperate moan from her. She pressed Elsa more firmly against the door, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other and chased soft lips for a deep kiss.

“Ladies?”

Elsa reluctantly pulled back, breathing hard. “I don’t want to be queen anymore,” she would forever deny there was ever a whine in her voice.

“The sooner we take care of this,” Anna caressed the blonde’s swollen bottom lip with her thumb, thrilled by the knowledge that she caused that, “the sooner we can be alone again.”

“We’ll be out in a minute, Kai,” Elsa called out.

Chuckling, Anna reached out and smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric at the blonde’s hips before straightening her own clothes.

Elsa watched transfixed by the movement of nimble fingers. 

“You,” the redhead swallowed at the look of desire, “are distracting.”

Placing a hand on Anna’s cheek, Elsa kissed her gently. _Now_ she was ready for whatever important message awaited them. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin, once more the Queen of Arendelle. Before she opened the door, warm fingers slipped between hers and she smiled. Her True Love was at her side.

  
  



End file.
